A Rockwaller's Will
by losttobefound
Summary: A death in the family forces Bonnie to go back to Middleton after six years of living freely away from them. A will forces her to stay and make nice with the rest of her family. It would have been an easy decision for her to leave but an unexpected romance blossoms between her and a most unlikely person. Win-win? Yeah, that is, until Rockwallers fall dead, one after another.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible

xoxo

The cold December wind blew against Bonnie's beat up red mustang as it cruised the highway leading to Middleton. The familiar scenery passed by her window in a sea of blurred colors as she tried to make good time with her driving. In Bonnie's mind it was best to get things over and done with, that, and it was best to be indoors when night came. She had been gone from this cold climate for so long that her body isn't used to the cold and snow anymore.

Six years to the date. That is how long it has been since she was last home, and to be frank, she isn't really thrilled to be back here. To Bonnie, leaving home six years ago was the best thing that she ever did and since then she had never looked back. Of course, there were a lot of things that she had to leave behind, her family, her so called friends, her fame and status but the only thing that really made her doubt and question her decision was her best friend Tara.

Eventually, after graduation, she left Middleton and everything behind but she still kept contact with Tara. She might be trying to start a new life by forgetting the past but her best friend is the one person that she really didn't want to lose contact with. It was a hard decision but being away at College and then later on working in another state brought her peace, peace that she had so longed for all her life.

She was free of the bitchy queen bee that everyone both idolized and feared in Middleton High. True, she was still a bit bitchy at times and more often than not bossy but her change was quite an improvement. She became a better person, a far happier person than what she used to be.

xoxo

It was almost dark outside when Bonnie was snapped out of her reminiscing by the sound of her mobile phone ringing. The flashing screen caught her attention and made her reach for it to answer the incoming call. It was a big mistake though because as soon as she realized who was calling, it was already too late to pretend she was unavailable.

"Hey, Connie." Bonnie greeted the person on the other end of the line.

"Don't hey Connie me, Bonnie. We've been waiting ages for you!" Her sister angrily shouted over the phone.

"Look. I'm tired, I'm cold and I'm hungry. Just be patient and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Bonnie calmly answered. If she was still the old Bonnie then she would have tried to appease the older Rockwaller, bend over backwards to try to get back to her good graces up to the point of submission but with the new Bonnie, Connie is just testing her patience.

"You better. I'll call back and check on you after five minutes."

"Look, I won't get there faster even if you continue to call me, so please, just do us both a favour and stop harassing me. If you don't stop, then I'll be forced to punch your fake boobs when I get there." Bonnie angrily shouted before hanging up.

"I hope this trip is worth it." Bonnie tiredly muttered as she continued to drive towards Middleton.

xoxo

The town was already visible in the distance when Bonnie spotted a billboard with Kim's face on it, the words " _Middleton: Home of the great Kim Possible._ " written just below her picture. This immediately brought a smile to Bonnie's face. If she was her old self then she would already be fuming with jealousy. She would already be bitching about how Kim always easily gets people's attention and that she would always use it to rub it in others faces. It is different now though. She now understands that it was just her jealousy that made her think badly of Kim before, that, and her sister's influence as well.

While still lost in the memories of the past, Bonnie didn't notice the motorcycle that sped pass her. It was already slowly distancing itself from her mustang when all of a sudden, its engine started coughing out loud. Soon enough, it started smoking causing the motorcycle to swerve towards the side of the road. It would have ended in an unfortunate accident but luckily, the rider was skilled enough to drive the motorcycle to a complete stop just before it hit a large tree in front of it.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help there?" Bonnie worriedly asked as she jumped out of her car.

The rider didn't looked injured and there was no apparent damage to the bike aside from the mechanical problem that caused the near crash. This made Bonnie breathe out in relief, thankful that there was no accident. That's when she noticed that the rider sitting on the ground is female, a very sexy female with very good taste in leather clothing. She couldn't help but give a once over just to make sure that her observation was accurate.

"I'm okay. No need to worry." The female rider said as she slowly stood up.

 _That voice_. Bonnie couldn't help but notice how familiar the voice sounded. It's as if she had heard it before but the owner of the voice eluded her. Was this person someone she knew back in high school? God, she hoped not. It would be really awkward to meet someone and not know who that person is, especially since that person would most likely know her.

"Bonnie?" The rider asked with an unsure tone.

"Yeah?"

"It is you!" The rider happily squealed.

Slowly, the rider took of her helmet and rich long red hair gently dropped over her shoulders. Its beautiful fiery color accentuated the beautiful face it crowned. Bonnie couldn't believe it. The beautiful and sexy rider standing before her, the rider she was just checking out, is none other than her former rival, Kim Possible.

"Kim?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**xoxo**

Neither one knew how long they stood there. They were just two bodies standing underneath the falling snow, not moving, not talking, they were simply staring at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So..." Bonnie started, breaking the silence between them that was starting to become awkward.

"Yeah. Uhm... sooooo. how are you?" Kim asked with an nervous smile.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Bonnie awkwardly asked back.

The two young women stared at each other for a couple more seconds before bursting out laughing. It had been so long since they last saw each other that they didn't know what to expect, it was obvious to them though that the situation was awkward for both of them. After the laughter had died, the awkward silence hovered over them once more and once again, Bonnie was the first to break their silence.

"Awkward." Bonnie admitted, a playful smile forming on her lips.

"Yup." Kim answered, popping the 'p' at the end, a similar smile forming on her lips.

The awkwardness of the situation was very evident between the two of them. Kim was trying her best not to stare at her but Bonnie was doing the opposite. She couldn't help but check Kim out and from what she could see, Kim was trying to steal glances at her as well.

 _Is Kim feeling the same thing that I'm feeling right now?_

"So... bike trouble, huh. Need a lift?" Bonnie offered.

A gasp escaped Kim's lips.

"Is this for real? Bonnie Rockwaller is offering me-Kim Possible-a lift?" She asked with fake disbelief.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Possible. Keep at it and I'll really let you walk." Bonnie said before getting into her car. She wasn't able to see Kim's reaction to what she just said but she heard the redhead laughing as she went to the other side of the car.

"What about your bike?" Bonnie asked as Kim slid into the passenger seat.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No one is going to steal it." Kim said confidently.

"Let me guess. Because it's Kim Possible's bike." Bonnie said with a little more attitude than she had wanted. If Kim noticed this change in Bonnie's tone, she didn't show it. Instead, she continued on with their conversation with the same light tone and playfulness.

"Nope. It's because, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller, too far gone. I think, scratch that, I know that I'm the only person that is desperate enough to ride it." Kim honestly answered before giving out a hearty laugh. Bonnie couldn't help but join in and soon enough they were both happily chating away like old friends as they drove towards Middleton.

 **xoxo**

Bonnie couldn't keep her eyes off of Kim. She found herself checking out the redhead from her pheriperal vision and from time-to-time she would see the redhead looking at her as well. It wasn't proof of anything, Kim could just be curious about her or she could have just noticed Bonnie looking so the brunette didn't give their stolen glances any meaning.

"Sooooo. I heard that you were really doing great back east." Kim said, opening up a topic for them to chat about.

"Been checking up on me, I see. Is it because your afraid I'll be terrorize more people or was it something else?" Bonnie asked with a flirty smile.

Kim didn't say anything but her face said it all. She completely turned the same shade of red as her hair and this brought a smile on Bonnie's lips. She still isn't sure if Kim played for the other team but knowing that Kim kept tabs on her and the blushing about it was saying something, what it is, Bonnie still wasn't sure. Deciding to give the red head a break, Bonnie decided to answer her properly.

"I'm doing okay. I'm working a lot of hours most of the time but to be honest, I don't have any complaints since I like my job." Bonnie admited with a smile, pride beaming on her face. It was true. Being a prosecutor was a lot of work but being able to help others and do something meaningful was worth it.

"Prosecutor. Imagine that. They actually gave you legal rights to boss people around. " Kim teased.

"Har-har. You're really funny, you know that Possible?" Bonnie playfully shot back.

"Well... I can do anything." Kim smuggly answered.

"A comedian. Who knew that little Miss Perfect was going to be a comedian? Of all things." Bonnie said while raising one hand in surrender.

"So are you back in town for a visit, a vacation, or are you back for good?" Kim asked, fishing for more information on the brunette. She had heard about Bonnie's life at the east coast but suddenly seeing her earlier came as big shock. She didn't know that Bonnie was going to be back so she was curiouos as to why.

"Am I under investigation, Miss Heroine?" Bonnie jokingly asked.

"I was just asking, **Bon-bon**." Kim teased.

"Well, if you must know, officer. My grandfather has just died and I was asked, nay, forced to go back home for his funeral." Bonnie answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kim said before reaching out her hand to touch Bonnie's.

"It's okay. I don't really remember my grandfather that much. It's been a long time since we last met." Bonnie told Kim, assuring her that it was not such a sore topic.

"Is the wake going to be at your house?" Kim asked.

"Nope. Every Rockwaller has their wake and funeral at Rockwaller Hall. It's a mansion that's located between the borders of Upperton and Middleton and has belonged to our family for centuries." Bonnie answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I never knew that." Kim said as she sat up straight to look at Bonnie.

"We still don't know a lot of things about each other." Bonnie told her.

Kim shyly blushed.

"Yeah, I guess we still don't know a lot about each other."

 **xoxo**

Bonnie's red mustang slowly came to a stop in front of the Possible's residence. The sky was already dark so the only light they had were the ones inside the house and the streetlamps that lined up both side of the streets. The snow was slowly falling once again so Kim quickly jumped out of the car and moved towards the driver side.

"It was really nice catching up with you." Kim admitted as she stood in front of the driver side window.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it but it was really nice chating with you." Bonnie agreed.

"Wanna come in? I can make you some some hot cocomoo before you drive home." Kim offered.

Before Bonnie could answer, her mobile phone started to vibrate. Lonnie's name showed as the screen continued to blink. With a heavy sigh, Bonnie saddly declined Kims' offer.

"I'm sorry. I can't. The family is waiting for me." Bonnie saddly answered.

"Oh-okay." Kim saddly replied.

Dejected, Kim turned around and started walking towards their house. She was already halfway through their lawn when an idea hit her. Quickly, she turned around and speedwalk back to Bonnie.

"How long are back in town for?" She inquired.

"I honestly don't know." Bonnie admitted.

"If you can escape for a couple of hours then maybe we can chat some more." Kim said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Bonnie's body automatically responded to Kim and a smile slowly formed on her lips. _Could she do it? Can she really escape her family? Was this even a good idea?_ A lot of questions ran through her head and Kim could see the internal struggle that Bonnie was having.

"I'll even cook for you." Kim added as an incentive.

"Kim Possible and cooking. I think that's a recipe for a silent hill remake. Imagine, Kim Possible burns down a whole town for cup cakes." Bonnie teased before laughing out loud.

"Ha-ha. Who's the comedian now, Bon-bon?" Kim asked dryly.

"I'd love that, Kim." Bonnie said while wipping a tear in her eye.

 **xoxo**

Bonnie couldn't help but sigh as she saw her two older sisters standing side-by-side at the front door of Rockwaller Hall. She was still a good distance from the mansion but the frown on their faces were visible from where she was at. _This too shall pass, this too shall pass._ Bonnie chanted mentally as her car slowly came closer to the mansion. There was still time to back out, turn the car around and drive off but in the end, all she could do was groan as her car stopped in front of the house.

"What took you so long?!" Lonnie angrily shouted as soon as Bonnie stepped out of her car.

"Aw, did you get lost? I told you that you should have used gps, or was that task too complicated for your little brain?" Connie jabbed.

"Connie. Lonnie." Bonnie simply said with a nod of acknowledgement before going to the back of her car to get her things. _Keep calm Bonnie. You'll get through this._ Bonnie repeated this in her head while walking towards her sisters. She did her best to ignore the verbal jabs that her sisters were continously throwing at her but some of them were way out of line, luckily for the two older Rockwallers, she was carrying her luggage on each arm or else she would have given them a piece of her mind.

"Shut up, both of you!" Mrs Rockwaller's voice boomed from behind her two older daughters. This immediately shut up Connie and Lonnie. It was the first time Bonnie had seen her mother angry and it was also the first time that she had see her reprimand any of them. The sudden change in atmosphere made her wonder what has been happening in their family since she had left. Just a couple of minutes back after six years of self imposed exile and she was already seeing that she was in for a lot of crazies.

"Bon-bon! I missed you, my little baby!" Mrs Rockwaller squealed before throwing her arms around Bonnie.

"H-hi, Mom. I missed you too."

( **Authors Note** )

Thank you to all that have supported this story. Your comments, follow and favorite goes a long way in helping me build my confidence with writing this book. I hope you continue to read and support it and I'll try to do my best not to disappoint.

Lost


End file.
